


Pretty, Puffy Pussy!

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Foreplay, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Reaver goes to meet Logan at the castle, only to find the heavily pregnant King looking to fuck. Reaver is met with the task of keeping his hands to himself, only to fail as he decides to at least help Logan reach sexual satisfaction.





	Pretty, Puffy Pussy!

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing else in this world I love more that Logan and his boi pussy, so I wrote a story about it, lol.

Logan, the current King of Albion sure was the complete polar opposite to his father. That's what the people of Albion thought anyways. Reaver, thought different, in some aspects. As a ruler, Logan wasn't so great, but he was able to do all the things his father was able to do in the bedroom, but of course this time Reaver had to top since Logan hated having to do all the work.   
This was pretty fine with Reaver, but his unfortunate actions with Logan led to the Tyrant getting knocked up. Which was unfortunate for Logan, but Reaver didn't want to hold much responsibilities for his immoral actions, to which he gave the constant excuse, "It's not mine, dear". It wasn't enough to convince Logan otherwise and it came as a surprise to Reaver that the bratty King didn't have his head yet. It was probably the fact that Logan was at one point good friends with the previous King, Sparrow. Til his eventual death of course.

Reaver much preferred Sparrow over Logan, but Logan was happy enough to give the industrialist anything he wanted as a means to completely ruin Albion. It was great and all, but Logan was still an asshole compared to his father. Too demanding and acted upon childish instinct. Not very good qualities for a ruler, but fuck was he good in bed.   
Logan had been through a lot in his life, with going through a transition upon the time of his father's death. To which Albion was then greeter with a King, instead of the expected Queen.  
It was a bit strange at first, but Reaver had become used to referring to Logan as Logan and calling him and him. But no matter how much he could change his appearance,he couldn't prevent getting pregnant. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Reaver had arrived at the castle to see Logan on this whole Revolution that his younger brother got himself caught up in. Logan was ruined over it, him and his brother never   
always got along, but he claimed his emotions where getting the better of him and all he wanted was for his brother to come home. There was also a lack in presence of both Walter and Jasper, which was making things pretty difficult for him too. 

The industrialist arrived much later than expected, but he had already come up with a million great excuses for his latency.   
Logan didn't seem to be where Reaver had planned to meet him, although he did push some servant out of the way before he could tell Reaver that Logan was waiting for him in his private quarters. This left Reaver wandering the castle for almost ten minutes before somebody of higher authority than that poor servant told Reaver where Logan was waiting for him.

He was escorted to Logan's private chambers, somewhere Reaver was more familiar with than most people, but chose to pretend that he didn't actually know where it was.   
The room was quite vast, but empty, it only really had essentials. The most notable thing in the room being bed, with Logan, laying on it, spread eagle, completely naked. Reaver was almost taken back by it. Logan wound never actually be the first one asking for sex, it was always Reaver convincing him to fuck him. 

Although Logan's position was quite alluring, Reaver couldn't help but be taken back by the Logan's now protruding stomach. Him being pregnant and all. He seemed to be trying pretty hard to make a somewhat turned on face, but failed due to his slight discomfort, making his face look more disgruntled than anything.   
Reaver looked around the room before looking back at Logan, how was now starting too actually look uncomfortable now. "Your highness, might I asked what you are doing?", Logan brought himself back a bit, positioning himself into a more comfortable stance. 

"Reaver, it's best you don't ask any questions and just do as I say. And I say you should put your cock in me". Logan was not himself today, this attitude was a bit worrying."Do you think you are in any state to have coitus, Logan?".  
Reaver brought himself a bit closer to Logan, who was still in a somewhat spread leg pose. Reaver had become use to the sight of Logan's naked body, but it had changed so much. His stomach had become swollen with child and his chest had puffed out a bit, his hips had also widened to become more stable for actually carrying a child. Reaver then noticed Logan's pussy.   
It used to be a small pretty like thing, like that of a young woman who has just come of age and wishes for someone to deflower her rose, but now it was all puffy and pink, to the point where you couldn't even see his clit.  
It dripped with fluids and looked extremely tender. 

It was strange seeing Logan like this, in a state of excitement and being so horny that he would invite Reaver over to fuck him.   
Logan noticed the look on Reaver's face, he didn't look very happy at the sight of him putting so much strain on his aching body, just so Reaver can fuck him. That or Reaver was completely turned off by the sight of Logan's body.  
The last thing Reaver wanted to do was to make Logan sad, even if it would be rather funny in his opinion, Logan wasn't somebody you wanted to upset. He didn't want to fuck Logan cause the idea of fucking a person with a child in them just seemed a little off to the man that will literally try anything sexual. 

It could just be the fact that Logan looked very uncomfortable and was only doing this cause he felt hot and bothered. Not that he actually felt like having sex.   
"Logan, I'm not going to sleep with you whilst your in such a state".  
"Are you repulsed by me?", Logan didn't look too happy, his expression changing from uncomfortable to slightly upset.  
His legs contracting back in as to get into a better spot on the bed. "Your highness, what I'm saying is, I'm not going to have sex with you whilst you have someone else's child inside of you!".  
Logan was taken back by Reaver's words. "Do you think I'm some sort of whore, you're the only person I've slept with and this is your child".  
"That doesn't change my mind about having sex with you, there is still an infant inside you".

Logan got into a sitting position, looking a bit embarrassed, he'd asked for Reaver to come all the way over, he stripped down and even got into a silly position, only to be denied sex. He was almost on the verge of crying, but held himself back.   
Reaver looked down at the pathetic sight. Logan was holding his hand to puffy chest, he didn't even try to convince Reaver any more than he did.   
Reaver did feel a bit sorry for him, Logan was obviously in some degree of pain and learned for somebody to at least give him a bit of sexual satisfaction. He decided that he could at least do something for him.

"I won't have sex with you, Logan, but I will show you a good time as that is what I am best at". Logan's eyes lit up, his body stayed frozen for a second before he lay back into his pillows, legs spread out again. He still looked pretty uncomfortable, but still wanted what ever Reaver was offering.   
The industrialist made his way over to Logan, who had his pussy proudly displayed for him. Reaver removed his glove in a rather sexual way, something he did often with his lovers. He fell on the side of the bed, right next to Logan and held onto his sides, plopping him onto his lap and keeping his legs spread out a bit. Logan's body stiffened up a bit when Reaver began to run his hands up and down his sides.  
His hands moved down his sides and over his protruding stomach. The feeling was hard, but warm, his skin soft and his eyes watering from the sensation. Reaver moved his hand down a bit further, finally reaching Logan's swollen pussy. The lips red and puffy, hiding up his cute little clit.

Reaver, played around with Logan's lips before slipping his fingers between then, making him moan a bit.   
Fingers covered in Logan's discharge, enough so that he was able to move his hand up and down between Logan's lips. Massaging them lightly before speeding up a slight bit. Logan's legs began to twitch a slight bit, a sign of slight arousal.   
"Your a lot more stimulated than usual", Logan blushed a bit at Reaver's comment. "Your body has changed quite a bit, it's getting a bit to maneuver around it, but not to worry, dear". Logan felt a bit embarrassed. His body had changed immensely and he felt all icky. He'd rather Reaver not mention anything about his appearance, but Reaver wasn't one for holding back insults and criticisms. 

One of Reaver's hands moved to Logan's chest to give it a light squeeze, causing him to jump a bit at the pinching feeling it gave him. He had done a good job of flattening down his chest over the years, but nothing could stop them from swelling up during pregnancy.   
Reaver enjoyed the feeling of Logan's soft chest. His tits were pretty perky and were well rounded. He enjoyed squishing them around in his hands and playing around with Logan's nipples, he'd almost made some milk come out of them.

Reaver decided that playing around with Logan's pussy just wasn't enough and began circling his entrance with the tip of his finger, causing a feeling pure ecstasy to shoot through Logan's body. He moaned a bit at the feeling of Reaver's finger pushing up against his tight hole. So much as a simple push of Reaver's finger and Logan would be making squeaking noises. He just couldn't take it.  
Finally Reaver started making his way inside Logan with the first finger. The satisfaction Logan felt from actually having Reaver's finger inside him instead of just toying with him felt great. 

Reaver moved his finger a bit inside Logan, playing with the walls and touching sensitive parts. It caused him to make a high pitched squeal, leading Reaver to bring Logan's head over to face and to start coaxing Logan's tongue into his mouth. Eventually Logan was quiet. The only sound was their lips smacking together.   
The feeling of Reaver's first finger being pushed inside Logan was begging to die down, which brought Reaver to start pushing his second finger inside him. A quick flash of pain ran through Logan's body, but eventually it stopped and he went back to Reaver eating the face off him.

His two fingers moving around the tight cave that was Logan's nether regions was beginning to get tiresome and eventually he started to push another two fingers up Logan's pussy. The sudden shock of having some much in his at once caused Logan to squeal again and almost biting down on Reaver's tongue.   
Reaver pushed his tongue back down Logan's throat to silence him. He held onto Logan's hand that he was once using to caress Logan's breasts. His hands felt so soft when they weren't gloved. It made Logan feel more secure. 

 

Logan tried to wriggle himself onto Reaver's lap a bit more, but only failed causing him to fall down a bit. His new found weight made it hard to get around, but luckily Reaver noticed his struggling and hoisted Logan back onto his lap, continuing to pleasure the pregnant man.  
Reaver began to push his fingers up Logan a little bit further. His thumb had moved up a little, allowing him to massage Logan's clit. This seemed to cause Logan to start squirting, but was prevented due to Reaver's hand being stuck in him. He moved his face away from Reaver's and began to moan in pleasure at the feeling of Reaver slowly moving his hand out of him. Eventually a small wave of fluids began to drown the bit of bed that was in front of them, but not too much. Enough so that Logan would have to get someone to wash it for him afterwards. 

Reaver moved his hand out of Logan who was now panting and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Happy, sweetheart?", Logan nodded his head and began to push his nose into the side of Reaver's neck for a bit of comfort.   
The Industrialist did not reciprocate and instead moved the tired Logan onto the side of the bed and began to move up from the bed. Logan groaned a bit at the sight of Reaver leaving, but there wasn't much he could do. His body was just too tired.   
He lay on the bed, one had resting on his stomach and another one sitting completely lifeless right next to him.

"It's best that you get some sleep. You seem tired, dear". Reaver reached for his gloves and began to make his way out of Logan's bedroom. The King's eyes fluttering as he began to doze off. It was pretty satisfying to have someone help you out with your little problem, but now he was too tired and need to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> cool


End file.
